


Wet 'n' Wild

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lifeguard Rian Dawson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex Gaskarth falls madly in love—and a pool.





	1. Unrestrained Summer Fun

The weather was sunny, searing and windless in the early hours, right around the time Alex stepped out of his hotel room. In fact, the stillness of the air gave room to a shimmer sitting above the asphalt on the horizon, distorting the distant view—the heat haze was _just_ visible from where he was standing on the shared balcony.

In short: the weather was inconvenient, but bearable.

With an unwavering confidence to his stride, he descended the stairs. The second-rate sandals he decided to wear that day made a squeaking sound every time he lifted his feet. He's had them for well over two years now, so they're a sturdier pair than what you might expect. A keeper, if you ask him.

An unexpected gust of summer wind passed him by as he reached the patio, picking up the edges of his unbuttoned shirt and blowing them sideways. The shirt was a bright and cheery, floral one, very reminescent of Hawaii.

...Alex has never been to Hawaii.

Despite this, he was exceptionally fond of the flowy garment. He preferred it over his other shirts simply because of how light and comfortable it was. Not to mention, he has gotten plenty of compliments on it. On that day, it was paired with khaki-colored shorts that brushed below his mid-thighs. They're what you would describe as "dad apparel".

To complete the look, he threw on his favorite pair of circular sunglasses, the ones that perfectly framed the arch of his bushy brows. The shades would more accurately be described as medium in size, rather than a large, as to avoid completely covering his eyebrows up.

Before heading out, Alex generously coated his pale skin in sunscreen, but he ended up leaving a few blotches untouched and some areas with blaring white smudges of the cream. It was pretty uneven.

His vacation to Palm Springs was looking out to be pretty swell. Plans for the first day included visiting the nearest waterpark during the day and savoring a glass of room service red wine in the breezy evening.

Stepping foot into the theme park, he was blown away by the overflowing enthusiasm of the place. People were waiting in queues that snaked from ride to ride or just rushing from pool to slide and back, endless chatter filling the humid air. Alex received an obnoxious neon wristband upon entering, which clashed with his well-thought-out outfit.

The locker rooms reeked of sunscreen and scented lotion. Alex swiftly changed into his swimming trunks.

He had spent not more than a minute observing the map at the entrance before heading in a seemingly random direction. Somehow, he ended up at the kid's corner, where every other person was wearing arm floaties made to resemble various animals. 

The puddles of water surrounding the pool made Alex uneasy. His slippers were getting unnecessarily wet due to splashes from the direction of the pool, making a squelching sound as he walked.

He was fairly certain that the children sprinting and racing to the pool did not read the sign that forbade them from doing so. The most he himself did was briefly skim over the letters in a larger font, not bothering to read further.

Alex triumphantly thought to himself that he wouldn't be the idiot diving in headfirst.

That is, until a kid bumped into him from behind and knocked him into the nearest pool. A startled gasp escaped his mouth as his body collided with the warm water. His sunglasses remained floating on the surface as his entire body submerged, clothes getting drenched. He shut his eyes tight and held his breath until he resurfaced, head emerging from the water.

Simultaneously, the kid's shout alarmed the lifeguard on duty, who was enjoying a nice fruity smoothie in the shade _right_ as the incident unfolded. The ground was burning up beneath his feet as he rushed to the scene with impeccable haste, not bothering to slip his flip-flops on. He cautiously stepped into the pool and hefted the lightweight man up into his arms, muscles flexing as he held him. Upon a quick glance, he took note of the lonely shades drifting towards his feet.

At first, Alex was shocked, but he soon realized he was being hoisted up bridal style and his worries ebbed away. His eyes were itching from the clorine, his cheeks were prickling with an awkward redness from the sunburn, and his clothes were soaking wet.

The moment he begrudgingly opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised. His gaze first landed on the brimming whites of a man widely grinning down at him, then a pair of deep, whiskey-colored eyes, and finally, his own sunglasses sitting atop his head.

"Looks like someone had a blast."

The strong, stubby fingers of the man dug into Alex's side firmly as he spoke. His voice was thick and charming, but brimmed with kindness.

"Oh, I'm the lifeguard around here." That, Alex could tell, presumably from the name tag etched between his ribs, hanging from a neck strap. "My name's Rian. I would go for a handshake, but... I've got my hands full." He punctuated the sentence with a hearty chuckle, laughing at his own pun. Alex could feel the vibrations deep withing Rian's chest from how close they were.

"What were you doing in the kiddie pool?"

The sun outlined and backlit Rian, giving him a terribly charismatic appearance. Alex could see his lips move, he was clearly speaking to him, but all he could focus on were the glistening sweat drops trickling down his temple. Alex then took in his surroundings and noticed that Rian carried him all the way back to the lifeguard tower, standing tall in the middle of a grassy patch.

It was gonna be a hot day.

Alex cleared his dry throat with a cough and asked Rian to repeat what he had just said. Rian's response was a warm and kind smile, alongside an echo of the previous query.

"Was just having some fun." came Alex's mocking reply. Rian took note of how the man's voice danced throughout the sentence. It was melodic in a casual, yet engaging manner.

Alex quickly realized that the smile on Rian's lips was ever-present. "Well, I'm sorry for ruining your fun, then." His voice matched the smile; he was happy.

"You could repay me with a drink. I'm not picky, a mimosa will do just fine."

Rian lowered Alex onto a bench that had a dry towel draped over it. The paint was chipping off the wooden surface, so the towel was most likely there to make it more comfortable to sit on when you're wet. Rian figured that the owner wouldn't mind them borrowing the spot for the time being.

"Sometime after I get off work... in the evening, maybe?" Rian suggested.

Alex peeled his doused shirt from his skin and laid it out on the back rest. An awkward moment commenced as they both let their eyes roam the other's body for the first time.

Alex had a thin frame, but broad shoulders and protruding hips. His chest was covered in dark, thick hair, that trailed down straight into his swimming trunks. As he stretched out, his muscles tightened and his lightly toned arms became more prominent, but nowhere near as defined as Rian's.

"Sounds good to me!" Alex's right arm laid over the back rest, and if Rian were to sit next to him, it could be considered a tropical loveseat of sorts. But alas, he didn't.

Rian ran a hand through his hair - or at least, that was his intention, until he remembered Alex's sunglasses snugly resting on his head. He carefully held the frame between his fingers and gave it back to him.

"I think these are yours..." he struggled to recall a name, no matter how hard he tried.

"Alex."

That signature beam sat atop the corners of Rian's mouth as he tasted the name on his lips. "Alex..."

Alex hopped on his feet, balancing the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose until they fit well enough.

"I guess I'll see you around...?"

Rian bit down on his bottom lip as a more bashful smile graced his lips. "Yeah." He paused for a moment. "You're staying at the hotel, right? I could come pick you up when I finish."

Alex smiled.

"That would be great, actually."

As Alex unlocked the door to his hotel room, sliding the keycard in the gap, his mind was skipping one step ahead of him. His clothes and hair retained the strong, signature chlorine smell of the pool water—time for a well-deserved shower. The piercing sunrays did a splendid job drying him up on his way back, but the odor stuck like glue. Not long after watching Rian tread back to his unfinished smoothie did Alex opt for heading back. He made sure to grab a compensational corn dog on his way out.

He was dreading the imminent night out with Rian. Not _only_ was he going on an alleged date with a handsome stranger, he was additionally super stoked to get to know said stranger.

Rian, Rian, _Rian_. Alex simply couldn't swerve his train of thought from images of the man: his perfect smile, his sturdy arms tightly wrapped around Alex, that thick, woody cologne...

Alex splashed his face with cold water, attempting to rid his head of these thoughts.

Alex was pacing back and forth in the small confines of his room, replaying their conversation from earlier in his head. He was now convinced he had embarrassed himself in front of Rian, either with what he was saying, or perhaps the fact that he casually sauntered into a kiddie pool, or something! The anxiety was steadily consuming him up until the moment the doorbell rang.

Then it became exponentially worse.

It _had_ to be Rian. He wasn't expecting anyone else, after all. Not even room service.

With a few careful steps, he strolled over to the door, peeking through the peephole. Just to be sure.

At first, Rian thought the receptionist might have messed up when giving him the room number. Then, he half expected a total stranger to open the door for him. Neither of these things happened, of course. The person standing in front of him was, in fact, Alex from the theme park.

Rian's lips upturned into a polite smile when he laid his eyes upon Alex. "Hey."

Alex let his eyes briefly rove over the frame of the man standing before him. The thin material of the simple black T-shirt Rian was wearing clung to his muscles, accentuating them. His hair was brushed back, tamer than how it was at the pool.

Alex smiled a friendly smile as well. "Hi."

There was a detail Alex couldn't help but notice. One of Rian's arms was behind his back, hand out of his sight. Rian quickly took note of where Alex's gaze was directed, pulling his hand forward. A small flower with a crown of white petals laid in it, stem held lightly between his fingers.

Rian brought his other hand up to rub at the nape of his neck. "I didn't, you know, go out of my way to get this or anything," he stuttered. "I found it. Thought of you. Hope it's not too cheesy."

Alex's heart was beating out of his bosom at the gesture. He veiled it with a half-smile, reaching for the delicate flower.

"Just a bit cheesy."

Rian chuckled. "I think 'just a bit' is acceptable."

Their fingers brushed against each other's, and the direct contact made Alex overheat, practically melting from the inside out. Regardless, he took the flower and pinned it behind his right ear.

"So," Alex spoke up again, "Where are you taking me?"

Rian's face lit up at the mention of their destination. "It's this place called the Broken Yolk. They have mouth-wateringly good breakfast meals and the absolute best mimosas I've had in Palm Springs. Been here for a few years, you can trust me on that one."

Alex glanced at his wrist to emulate looking at a wristwatch, even though he wasn't wearing one at the moment. It's all for a comedic purpose.

"I think we're just a tad bit late for breakfast."

Rian's face blossomed under another wide smile as a hearty laugh slipped from his lips, echoing in the small, open hallway.

"We only agreed on a drink in the first place."

Alex nodded along with an amused grin plastered on his face. "Right." A short pause later, he added, "And how far is this 'soft-boiled' place from here?"

Rian sighed, the smile never leaving his face. "Broken Yolk, Alex. Broken Yolk!" A huff of air padded past his lips, his tone more light-hearted than annoyed. "Shouldn't take more than a 30 minute bus ride. Think you can handle that?"

Alex arched an eyebrow curiously. "A bus ride..."

A sudden wave of embarrassment washed over Rian, tinting his cheeks a reddish hue. He struggled to mask it with an awkward giggle, hand reaching up to rub at his stubble.

"I don't, well, drive, really—"

Alex interjected, vaguely gesturing with his hands, waving them around in the air.

"Oh, no, I don't—I don't mind bus rides."

For an extensive moment, neither of them said anything. They didn't have to. Their eyes did all the talking.

Rian was the first to look away, clearing his throat with a small cough.

"We should get going."

"We should." Alex reiterated.

The bus ride was uneventful, for the most part. There was a plethora of seats, but Rian insisted on standing. So did Alex. The bus rocked them from side to side, the occasional bump bringing them closer to one another. Their voices blended together with the deep humming of the engine.

The bus pulled in at the last stop, at which Rian and Alex were standing a mere step away. Rian had nonchalantly slung his arm around Alex's waist to keep him from falling. His fingers curved around Alex's side tightly.

"You can let go, the bus is standing still." Alex mumbled.

Rian uttered a quiet laugh and removed his hand. "It's the last stop, anyways."

The café was cozy, the narrow doorway allowing a shallow excuse for them to be touching hands again. Rian guided Alex to his favorite spot, near the back.

"You'll be blown away by their drinks, I'm telling you."

Alex questioned, "Drinks... plural?"

"At least two. Mine and yours." The implications were vast, and Alex couldn't quite grasp the extent of it.

From then on, small talk bounced back and forth between the two of them. Alex had the whole conversation planned out, but Rian knew better than to play along. He haphazardly threw in a number of cross-questions, ones Alex didn't account for. Their knees barely touched under the square tabletop, the sensation akin to a refreshing and electric feeling.

There was a question sitting on the very tip of Rian's tongue, aching to be asked. But it had to be at the right moment.

Rian offered his drink, a peach-mango margarita, for Alex to try. He moved his glass across the table. The colorful, winding straw glided between Alex's soft lips, and for a split second, Rian may have wondered what kissing Alex would taste like.

Alex licked his lips. "Tequila on the first date?"

Rian smirked. "You could say I... gave it a shot."

They both laughed.

Alex offered his strawberry mimosa in return. Their drinks were now swapped, perching on opposite ends of the table. Alex's drink had a bright coctail umbrella stuck in it, but no straw.

Rian tried to plainly prance over the point that Alex had called this outing a "date", with little to no success.

Alex was two drinks in, a comforting air embracing his senses. The tenseness in his muscles dissipated and he sinked into his chair. Inebriated Alex had always been more bold and brash, skimming over the handful of emotional outbursts.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

He didn't want to come on too strong, but he _needed_ to know.

Rian hummed around the brim of his glass, glancing at Alex. "Not at the moment, no."

The answer stood in the air, similar to a hurdle. On one hand, it was relieving to hear. Alex wanted to impress Rian, wanted to sweep him off his feet. It was a stroke of luck that Rian was easily impressed by Alex.

The evening came to an end with Rian chaperoning Alex back to his suite. The dim light flickering above their heads bathed their surroundings in, creating outlines in the dullness.

"I had a great time." Alex's voice cracked at unexpected times, and this was one of them.

Rian nodded. "Yeah, me too."

The tension in the air was palpable.

Alex bit down on his bottom lip, taking a good look at Rian's face. A bashful smile sit atop his lips, those deep, whiskey eyes silently posing a question.

Rian stepped closer, swaying on his soles. He was nervous.

"Alex."

Alex replied with a half-smile, "Rian."

Rian tenderly grasped Alex's chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting his head just so. He exhaled softly over Alex's lips, leaning in.

"Can I kiss you?"


	2. One Good Movie Kiss

_"Can I kiss you?"_

The innocent question ringed in Alex's ears vehemently. His emotions were telling him he needed this connection, that this was a moment that shouldn't slip by. There was a hint of honesty in Rian's tone, too. The inherent tenderness of his touch was seeping into Alex's skin, which was soft, despite the boyish scruff. But oh, how his strong fingers swept those silken, brown wisps of hair behind Alex's ear...

For a second, Rian pondered that maybe, he was asking for too much; that this craving for Alex was overstepping boundaries unbeknownst to him.

"You can, but will you?" whispered Alex.

There wasn't even an inch of space between their lips, and Alex could feel Rian's panting from the closeness.

Rian's voice was quiet, but confident. "I will if you want me to."

"I want you to." Alex's answer was hushed, smooth lips hardly parting.

Rian couldn't resist curling the corners of his lips into a cheeky smirk. "Want me to what?"

Alex caressed Rian's lips with his own, gently. "Want you to _kiss me_ , Rian." he muttered against his lips. He could feel Rian's prickly beard rub against his skin and their noses bump into one another's.

Everything about kissing Rian had its own charm. Alex didn't know where to put his hands, what to grab in order to ground himself. The smallest of movements felt like too much and not enough, all at once.

Rian's other hand, the one not stroking Alex's jaw, drifted to his waist, stubby fingers digging into the curve. The thin material of the shirt Alex was wearing was the only thing separating the pads of his fingers from his creamy white skin. He pressed down lightly, applying the slightest bit of pressure.

The warmth crawling up his spine made Alex gasp for air, taking a full footstep backwards. Rian followed, one step at a time, mirroring Alex's movement. Their lips met again and again, until they fit seamlessly. And when they did, those short exchanges seemed natural. There was a message behind every sudden breath and every clinking of their teeth.

There were pauses, and there was hesitation.

The way Alex finally gripped Rian's arm and pulled him closer was indescribable. Rian was unprepared for the intimacy behind Alex's closed doors. He thieved him of unnecessary words, speaking in actions louder than the heartbeat thumping in his ear.

Alex was the first to break the fragile kiss. He pulled away, and when Rian pushed, he held him back. It was a moment of clarity for the both of them.

"You're a great kisser." murmured Alex. An odd shiver ran down his spine as Rian's grasp loosened on his hip. Even after Rian had lifted his hand, the ghost of his touch remained gingerly misted on Alex's shirt. There were folds and creases, comfort radiating from every fingerprint.

Rian swallowed. "Thank you. I try my best."

The next interval was filled in with loaded eye contact. Rian's eyes gleamed with passion, mouth agape. Alex gaped at Rian's spit-soaked lips, red from kissing. The heat trapped between the closeness of their bodies was begging to be released.

Their sentences began and rounded off at the same time. Then neither of them said anything. The silence was saturated with awkwardness.

Rian pointed out how late it was getting.

"I have work tomorrow."

Alex was hopeful in his reply. "I could come meet you at work."

The eye contact soon became smothering. There were invisible bruises on Alex's throat, anticipation holding his words down.

"My shift starts at ten."

Alex simply nodded. His slender hand fumbled near his pocket, fishing out his keycard.

"I'll be there." he mumbled.

The door opened with a creak and Alex was lost to view. Rian stood there, touching his fingertips to his lips, wishing that kiss had never ended.

The lamp hung silhouettes on the lonely floorboards, but Rian never felt more at peace.


	3. And So It Goes

Waking up early was strangely pleasurable again. Alex's deft fingers clutched the pillow under his head as he rolled over. He buried his face in the silk case, groaning in a tired, raspy voice.

It was so much easier to kiss and forget about everything.

The stroke of sunlight caressing his bare skin no longer felt burning. It was warm and tender on his exposed skin, much like _his_ touch. Alex found comfort in the lazy sun, leisure in his bones.

The bed was generous. It kept giving and giving, while Alex's greed was relishing the twin size mattress.

Rian was waiting at his routine spot. There was no cooling breeze, no splashes on the sizzling asphalt. It was the same temperature as it was the day before, but there was something novel in the air.

Alex was waltzing across the cobble road, avoiding the gaps between the individual tiles in a childish manner. This time, he was intentionally headed towards the children's section of the waterpark. The lifeguard tower's general area was barren, save for the people cooling their jets on the verdant expanse engulfed in shades.

Rian was sprawled out on a nearby bench, legs spread well over what would be deemed reasonable. His mobile rested beside him, a personal playlist sounding through the speaker.

"Billy Joel?"

Rian could recognize that intonation anywhere.

"You're late." It was five past ten.

Alex sat by his side, thighs touching, igniting like a furnace where the sun couldn't reach. Rian was sweatier, but there was a peculiar sensation to the trickle of every sweatdrop. Alex speculated that he would taste different, that his kiss would be salty like a summer day.

"You have great taste," Alex admitted. "in music, I mean."

Rian smiled, pearly whites shimmering in the light. "Oh, I know. Billy Joel is one of my all time favorites."

Alex's nimble fingers reached over Rian's phone.

"Got anythin' else?" he asked, as he scrolled through Rian's library.

"You mean," Rian pointed at a song in the list. "'anything else', as in, the Foo Fighters, maybe?"

Alex's eyes glinted in utter astonishment. Rian appeared to be irresistible, or perhaps was too good at pretending.

"This calls for an afternoon where _you_ tell _me_ , in detail, about how you got into them."

Rian's genuine laughter, for once, was more interesting thanthe opening riff to _Everlong_.

Alex glanced up at Rian. His heart was set on gripping Rian's face and kissing him, wishing for others to turn away and allow him this private feeling. He wanted to kiss him sweet and kind, wanted those two-second glances to outgrow themselves and turn into minutes. Rian was welcoming, in that way.

The question was sudden, out of the blue pools.

"Can we talk about yesterday?"

Rian nodded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course."

Hands are most fascinating in dire situations. Alex peered down, long digits and inked petals more captivating than ever. Looking Rian in the eye was demanding too much, he thought.

"I liked kissing you."

The response came, as affectionate as ever. "Me too. I liked kissing you, too." Rian lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "I didn't want to stop kissing you, Alex."

Alex shuddered, the sensation rushing from head to toe, down his back. The thought in itself, that Rian had wanted more, images of those open-mouthed delights reaching far into the dusk - it was overwhelming.

Rian touched the back of his hand to Alex's thigh, pining for his attention. It was the softest touch imaginable, but Alex felt too strongly.

Rian's words rolled off his tongue laced with care. "We could... try again."

And that's when Alex looked up at Rian; looked at his face, his eyes, his lips, carefully mapping out the distance. Alex will never not have a soft spot for that look in Rian's eyes.

Alex's self-conscious simper spoke volumes over his words.

"Too fast, Ri. Take me out to dinner, first." 

"First of all, I _did_ take you out. Second," Rian corrected at full tilt. "I wasn't talking about now. How about later, at my place? I have some cold brew stacked up in the fridge, and 'course I could down it all myself, but," He chuckled in that lovely voice of his. "I don't mind sharing. Not if it's with you."

Alex leaned back, finding Rian's outstretched arm on the backrest.

"How did you know I'm into cold brew, anyways?"

Rian clasped Alex's shoulder, broad palm pressed to sunburnt skin.

"Took an educated guess."

Alex had grown to love the heat of Palm Springs.


End file.
